Will You Marry Me?
by thepinkunicorn
Summary: Based off of Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical. Fandre. Firmin is stood up by Andre on a date, and in anger, heads to the restaurant alone. When he gets there, he realizes Andre had planned a bigger surprise for him then he ever could have imagined. Cute fluffy one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the masterpiece that is **_**Phantom of the Opera**_**. If only.**

Firmin checked his watch again, the twenty-third time in the last four minutes. _Where was he? _It was 4:26, and he had been standing at the opera doors for the past half-hour, waiting for Andre to show.

Their date had been scheduled for months – it was their last chance to see each other privately before they moved to their next managerial position in Paris. Firmin had at first been worried that Andre was held up with some business involving their latest crisis with their most obnoxious diva, but now he was just angry.

_Andre should've been here by now_, he thought with a deep bitterness of being left in the cold to wait. They were going to miss their reservation. Firmin checked his watch again. It was still 4:26, and Andre was still nowhere to be found. He huffed loudly, and pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. Maybe he should just head to the restaurant by himself. No use in wasting a chance to eat at the most notorious eatery in town, which had a waiting list of at least two months.

When his pocket watch showed him the time to be 4:31, Firmin decided to leave. It was no use waiting for Andre anymore. It was obvious he wasn't going to show. He climbed into the carriage that they had already rented specifically for that night, and told the cab driver to head for La Lune Bleu.

As the carriage started to rumble along the cobbled streets, Firmin closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the head cushion, feeling a huge sense of disappointment flood through him. Andre should have made it. He should have been there.

Firmin took a deep breath to steady himself and stop himself from crying, and resolved himself not to think of his companion for the rest of the night.

Ten minutes later, he finally arrived at the restaurant, and he climbed out of the carriage wordlessly, steeling himself for the stares that he was sure to get for eating alone. The valet gave him a ticket for his carriage, and ushered him inside, where he met the host of the famous dining hall, who beamed at him as he lead Firmin to his table.

He was starting to become confused as he was led deeper and deeper into the large spacious hall that served as the dining room. When finally they reached the end of the room, Firmin found himself facing a set of wide, dark, wooden doors, which the host opened and directed him inside.

As Firmin stepped across the threshold, he found himself inside a small room whose only furnishings was a round table, and two chairs, which were illuminated by candles that were burning brightly in the dark atmosphere. Andre was there, too, standing directly beside one of the richly upholstered chairs.

Firmin gasped at the sight of his long-lost companion, before marching forward to push Andre roughly against the wall.

"I waited for you!" he shouted, and Andre winced at the severity of his tone.

"I know," Andre whispered, placing a hand consolingly on Firmin's shoulder. "I know."

"Why are you even here?" Firmin demanded, as he pushed Andre up against the wall again, this time only half-heartedly, as the feeling of despair he had felt earlier overwhelm him once again.

"I wanted to make it a surprise," Andre said as he gently led Firmin to one of the chairs, and sat him down, before kneeling in front of him.

"What-" Firmin began, but abruptly stopped as Andre pulled a small, velvet box out of his pocket.

"Richard Firmin, who I have loved for five long years, I know it doesn't make up for my absence this evening, but will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Andre asked, as he opened the small black box, revealing a thin circle of silver.

Firmin sat there, speechless. It felt as if his breath had been sucked completely from his lungs. Slowly, he nodded, as he felt tears prickling at his eyes.

"You idiot. Of course I'll marry you," Firmin replied breathlessly, and watched as Andre's face broke into a wide grin. "But if you ever do that again, I'm never talking to you again."

Andre laughed, as he took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto Firmin's finger. "Don't worry. You'll never be alone again."

**A/N: Ugh. That was terrible. I'm sorry. My fluff level was at an all-time choking stage, and I apologize. But otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this small one-shot I came up with in class. Please pop me a review to let me know what you thought. And just as an afterthought, the only reason I ship Fandre is because when my high school put on Phantom, the two playing the managers were too adorable not to ship. But yeah. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
